


The Fiends of Egypt

by XENDRAENYX



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Benthan Week Day 4, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Set!Nick Morton, Supernatural Elements, Tom Cruise Reckless Men Cinematic Universe (TCRMCU), Zombies/Undead via magical purposes, in this house the s/n/a/k/e is despised and hated, nickvail assisted benthan angst, post-canon The Mummy (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XENDRAENYX/pseuds/XENDRAENYX
Summary: Ethan and Benji meet an unlikely duo on an investigation in Egypt.One of them doesn't make it.For Benthan Week 2019, Day 4: Angst.





	The Fiends of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a persistent, unending hunger for The Mummy (2017) content and I am Starved.  
Also my first fanwork I've written. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Please be kind.
> 
> For Benthan Week 2019, Day 4: Angst.
> 
> Details on the Tom Cruise Reckless Men Cinematic Universe (TCRMCU) [here](https://ineverhadadoubt.tumblr.com/post/184172191763/hello-all-twenty-of-you-in-the-tom-cruise-fandom), by [Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93).

There aren't many reasons why the IMF would send a team out to Egypt. But it does happen in some cases.

Will Brandt. Luther Stickell. Benji Dunn. Ethan Hunt. Investigation.

Brandt gave off some tips about some strange and concerning activity that had been popping up in the region. No one's been able to figure out who, or what, is the cause of it. All they know is that the IMF told them about it, and they wanted them to go out there and check it out.

Brandt and Luther worked out of the van, staying cool, manning surveillance and wild bandits. Benji and Ethan were out in the field. They had to stay light on equipment, lest they be consumed by the ever-shifting sands or fall through loose ruins. As to why they were investigating mainly ruins and ancient landmarks of Egypt, they still don't know. The IMF wouldn't tell them.

"Why in God's sake are we out here, Ethan?" Benji's voice reverberated into the temple's ruined hall.

"I don't know, Benji. Maybe we should be asking Brandt," Luther's voice cut in before Ethan could respond.

"Look, it's either you get it from _ me _ or _ the higher ups _."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Let's just move, Benj. Luther and Brandt can bicker all they want."

"I'm not going to bicker with him, Ethan." Brandt spat, annoyedly clicking away on the van computer.

"You're asking for one."

"Guys, please. Why couldn't they get a bloody archaeologist or historian on this. They had to send _ us _." Benji and Ethan trailed the north wall of the ruins, careful in navigating around broken and buried pottery and long-forgotten hieroglyphs. "And you'd think places like these would be booby-trapped!"

"It's a temple, Benj. Of what gods? I wouldn't know. I can't read hieroglyphs." Ethan's voice was cool and collected, despite the seemingly increasing tension the silence brought upon them.

"My point exactly! None of us can read them! Unless you can?"

Ethan chortled, "I may be polylingual, but hieroglyphics and Ancient Egyptian aren't any of them. Sorry Benji," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Or maybe you _ could _ learn it to seduce Benji in Ancient Egyptian," Luther joked. A soft "ow" followed shortly.

Ethan and Benji snaked their way through what the could traverse of the temple, before reaching what appeared to be a rocky outcropping. There wasn't much there for them, spare for broken pottery, presumably due to the centuries of raiders and bandits that have ravaged the area. Benji sat upon the rock, taking a quick swig out of a small canteen. "Do we even _ know _ what we're looking for?"

"According to Brandt, 'strange activity'. But there has to be some entity behind it. Brandt, please specify this so-called 'strange activity'."

"Miracles, maybe. Almost that of–"

Static.

"Brandt? Brandt? Luther! Do you copy?" Benji looks worriedly to Ethan.

"Benji, look east."

"What in the–"

"Sandstorm. We have to retreat back into the temple. At least there we have some shelter. I hope Luther and Brandt will be okay,"

"How is a goddamn _ sandstorm _ affecting our headsets? The van is southwest of us!"

"I don't know, just run back into the temple! It might not even be the sandstorm!"

A foreign, scratchy yet wispy voice with a heavy accent rang through their earpieces, "** _If you want to see your friends again, leave the temple. You do not belong here._ **"

Ethan turned off his transmitter. "Benji, stay on my tail. We need to go back to the van."

Benji nodded back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

By the time they reached the van, Brandt and Luther were being held hostage outside of the vehicle. By reflex, Benji pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the shrouded figures standing near them. "Let them go! We don't know what you're here for, but you've got the damn wrong people!"

Ethan gently lowered Benji's gun, shaking his head. These figures had dark eyes, little to no skin, from what wasn't covered by their desert shrouds.

"** _You have no business here, mortals. Leave this place._ **"

But as the figure said its last word, a murder of crows flew close by, cawing at the team. One by one, the clothed figures were picked off until Ethan and Benji were left with Brandt, Luther, and the van.

"What in the fucking _ nine circles of hell _ was that?" Brandt said, dusting himself off.

"Those weren't living humans. They couldn't have been," he muttered as he helped Brandt up.

"No _ shit _ , Ethan. They _ hissed _ and _ groaned _ at us."

"And what about the crows?" Luther shook some sand and bone dust out of his hat.

"Do crows even _ live _ in the desert?" Benji, looking confounded as he untied Luther's bindings.

"Let's just head back into the city and clear our heads."

"Good, 'cause I need a few drinks after _ that _."

"Seconded."

—

"So, Brandt, was that one of your so-called 'miracles'?" Luther sipped from a glass of whiskey.

"Well, it was certainly no miracle." Benji said, taking a bite out of a piece of chicken.

"It would be more classified under… 'anomaly'. Which is what we're looking for. Now whether we're trying to figure out what, or who, is causing them, or the one stopping them, we don't know either."

"That's bloody wonderful."

"But there's something _ causing _ them, and something else _ stopping _ them," Ethan mused, "So, theoretically we only need to find one to find the other."

"Theoretically. But then again, it could be that one party doesn't know who or what is starting or preventing the other," Brandt mindlessly tapped on his empty glass.

"I feel like 'anomaly' is an understatement. Those were reanimated corpses! Or the undead! Haven't any of you watched zombie films?" Benji gulps down another half glass of water.

"_ Zombies _? Really, Benji?"

"Brandt, you've played _ Left 4 Dead 2 _ with me!"

"I have. But there's no zombie plague running amok."

"But what if there really is?" Luther questioned.

"Then we'd be watching the collapse of civilization as we know it. But we're not."

Ethan sat in thought as Luther, Benji, and Brandt made small talk about zombies and the reanimated. _ What if there is someone bringing the dead back to life? I mean, there's "necromancy" or whatever it's called in that _ Dungeons & Dragons _ game Benj has been playing with a few of the others back in the office weekly. But that can't be _ real _ , right? _

"Explain the crows then, Benji!" Luther gulped down another bit of whiskey.

"I dunno, probably some crow tamer? Crows are smart! And a group of them is called a 'murder'! I wouldn't mess with crows!"

Brandt shook his head in disdain, flagging down a barmaid for another glass of water.

_ Come on, Ethan, focus. You've got to think. Bring results in. _

Just as Ethan was about to lift his glass to his lips, a loud crash of furniture rang out from the opposite end of the bar.

A man of large stature, a gruff, worn face, and decorated with tattoos barely covered by a torn up shirt was firmly grappling a young woman, perhaps no older than twenty-six. Many chairs were tossed aside and a few tables shoved out of his way as she was pinned down by an iron grip to the bar. His speech was loud but slurred and incoherent. She was whimpering, on the verge of tears. Her left eye was bruised, and purple welts were forming on her arms and legs. She was wrapped in a long wooly cardigan with her hood up and cropped leggings, and her feet and hands appeared to be wrapped in bandages. The bartender was speaking loudly and firmly to the man, telling him to stop his behaviour or take it outside.

By this point, Luther, Brandt, and Benji have stopped talking with each other and all eyes were on the scene.

"Wh'dya think I am, you punk?" He shouted at the bartender.

"I'm the owner of this establishment, sir, and I'm respectfully asking you to release the woman at once and leave this place."

The drunkard spat in their face and unsheathed a knife. "This littl' toy's gotta pay up."

"You can do that outside, sir."

"P-please! I haven't done a-anything wrong! I d-don't know you!" She reached for the bartender. "H-help!"

"Sure y'do, sweetcheeks." He trailed the tip of the knife up her calf.

_ I should intervene. I can't let this go on. _

A shrouded figure suddenly stood up, grabbed the infuriated man, and threw him out the front door of the bar with a strange force, while a less mysterious looking man with a bit of scruff quickly approached the woman, comforting her.

"**Who do you think you are? Treating that young woman like that. You are the kind of vermin that preys upon the weak, feeding your own perverted fantasies,**" a strangely powerful voice thundered from outside.

A screeching howl of pain.

"**I know the sins you have committed upon this realm. Tonight you shall meet your fate. Your heart shall be judged, child of the Snake,**" the voice reverberated through the minds of everyone in the vicinity.

What follows is what could only be presumed as the man's dying screams, followed by caws of crows.

The figure came back inside, now with his head covering removed. His hair was a dark oak brown, but clearly lightened, presumably from spending a lot of time in the sun. His gaze was hard and unwavering, now splattered with a man's blood.

_ I swear I just saw markings on his face. Can't tell what they were. _

He took a seat at the bar next to the bearded man with a short cut and the young woman. "He has been dealt with. He will no longer bother you here."

"I don't know about you, but I would've handled it differently," the other man said, barely audible to Ethan. "You're okay now, uh…"

The woman smiled and nodded. "T-thank you. He has come e-every night looking for me. I made a mistake not hiding in the back room."

"Well, it's fine now. You don't need to hide anymore."

"Thank you, kindly strangers, though I'd have to ask you to, er, clean the blood off of you. Health safety reasons. I'm sure you understand."

The blood-splattered one excused himself into the bathroom.

"So, uh, what was _ that _?" Benji coughed.

"From the sounds of it, he's got something to do with those crows," Brandt pointed out.

"The Snake? Is that someone, or something we have to look out for now?" Ethan muttered, looking to Luther.

"The Snake, the Snake… Well, no criminals we know of go by that codename.. yet," Luther looked up from his tablet.

"Okay, so we're not going to talk about how we all heard his voice clearly in our heads?" Benji threw his hands up, almost tipping over one of the plates on the table.

Brandt nodded. "No, that definitely happened, Benji."

"Anyone going to go over and talk to his partner, or do I have to do it myself?" Ethan tilted his head towards the bar, still looking to his team.

"Uh…" Benji pointed to the door, "He's gone."

Ethan turned quickly, confirming Benji's observation. "Shit."

"You could still ask the bartender."

Ethan stood up and walked to the bar, heels clicking on the polished wooden floor. He took the seat to the right of the woman. "Hey, bartender."

"What's your order?" 

"Do you know those two guys?" 

"Not really. They been comin' in the last few days, but I never catch their names."

"Not even on their tab?"

"They pay in cash."

"Cash? Really?"

"Mhmm. But they's always sittin' there," he points to the small two-person table in the middle of the space, "And they come in at sundown. Dunno why you're asking me 'bout them, bud."

"Just... curious."

"The one's without the scruff's got a sort of... otherworldly air 'bout them. Can't really explain it."

"Thanks for the tip. Could we get some more water at our table, too?"

"Sure thing."

This woman's probably got as much of a clue as the bartender. Best not bother them. Ethan trots back to the table, lightly biting his lip.

"And? What'd Sherlock find out?" Brandt quipped, chewing on the last fried chicken bite.

"Not much. Only that they've been here at the bar the last few days, when they come in, and where they sit."

"So we're stuck watchin' two guys at a bar?" Luther snarked.

"Basically."

"Well, then we don't need all four of us here, then."

"More or less. I feel safer in pairs though," Ethan glanced quickly to Benji.

"Then what are the other three of us gonna do? Sit around in the safehouse?"

"Well, one of us could delve into this 'Snake' character."

"I call dibs on research."

"Okay, Brandt's on research."

"It's too late to trail those two and figure out where they've gone. One of us could sift through recent news clippings about these strange phenomena happening in the area."

"Well, you and Benji are field agents, so that'll be my responsibility."

"Benj?"

"Mmm?"

"You're on bar duty."

"And you?"

"Wandering about the city. We'll have comms on."

"Ethan, you _ just _said you'd prefer pairs."

"I trust Benji. Plus he's in a bar."

"He has a point, Brandt."

— — —

— — —

Ethan tapped on his earpiece. "Do you copy, Benji?"

"Crystal clear. In position at the bar." Benji flicked his fingernail against his beer glass.

"1500 hours local time, safehouse in position." Brandt clicked on the two laptops they brought for the mission.

"Brandt, Luther, get us info on the local happenings and more info on this 'Snake'. Benji, look out for our targets."

"And what if I see them?" 

"Just observe them. Note of any strange behaviour."

"Where are you, by the way?"

"I'm just outside the bar. I'm going to be walking through the city for a few hours. I'll be back at the bar around 1800."

"What if anyone tries to interact with me?"

"Just… try to remember your objective. Don't get too distracted."

"Alright."

The city is beginning to wind down for the evening. Shops and sellers closing up for the day, workers commuting home after work. Wild chickens and dogs and cats scatter from the streets as people begin to occupy the space. In the marketplace, various vegetables, fruits, and meat being sold, and knickknacks large and small being bartered over. Ethan stops by a stall manned by a small. elderly woman, perhaps in her late eighties. He kneels down and picks up a small wooden dog figure resembling a pharaoh hound.

"Good eve," she says feebly to Ethan, "Anything that interests you, young man?"

He smiles at her, and puts the toy back down. "A wonderful array you have here, ma'am."

"I handcraft all of these. After I eat my evening meal, I work on weaving and carving."

"There's a lot of love put into each of these, I can tell." Ethan eyes a small woven bracelet with bright orange and blue cords with little star beads. _ Benji might like the hound and the bracelet. _

"I don't sell them for much. It's not the money that brings me joy. It's knowing that things I have made with my own two hands puts a smile on people's faces. Many of the homeless children in this area know me."

"Is that so, ma'am?"

"It's true. I offer food to the children in need. I do not have much, but what I can give to the people of my home is more than enough." She smiles feebly.

"That is very kind of you." He picks up the dog figure and the orange and blue bracelet. "I'd like to purchase this wooden dog and bracelet." 

"Oh, no need to pay. I insist."

"I must at least give you a little bit of something in return. Take thirty dollars, please."

"No, no. I cannot take your hard-earned money."

He places fifty dollars into her small hands and closes her fingers around it. "Please."

"… Thank you so much," she bows slightly to Ethan.

He bows in return, and puts the two into his inner jacket pocket.

—

The bar is calm. The bartender is working behind the bar, washing measurement and mixing tools and serving glasses, while a barmaid is quietly sweeping the floor, humming to herself. A few guests chitter to themselves as Benji sits alone with a pint of beer and scrolling through his social media feed. New movie this, new news that, celebrity drama those. Nothing too interesting. He places his phone down, taking a sip of beer.

The singular TV above the bar plays a news bit on some strange happening from last week. "_ … As we all know, the city and its surrounding ruins have been attacked relentlessly by bandits and raiders through the years. However, within the last month, those attacks have fallen, but are replaced by strange skeletal-like figures, especially around the ruins. Some have reported strange sounds at night, and an increase of crow-related noise complaints… _"

_ Skeletal figures around ruins. Increased crow-related noise complaints _, Benji notes in his phone.

"_ … Despite these frequent attacks, no deaths have been confirmed. However, there has been an increasing number of 'missing persons' reports made by the community. Most reported missing are found barely alive on the outskirts of the city. Emergency services are struggling to keep up with the number of victims of these strange happenings… _"

_ Increased 'missing persons' reports. _

"_ Next up: a crime update. _" 

Benji stood up, sticking his phone in his pocket and taking a quick break for the restroom.

—

"I'm not sure if Ancient Egyptian mythology is what Ethan wanted, but that's what he's getting…"

"What?"

"All that's coming up with this 'Snake' is Apep, or Apophis, some snake demon of chaos."

"Apophis? These are myths, Brandt. Find something else."

"That's all that is coming up, Luther. You got anything?" 

"I keep getting messages from Benji. Seems like he's watching the news. I guess my work is being done for me," he chuckled.

"Very funny. If that's the case, then you're helping me on all this Ancient Egyptian bullshit."

"Apophis was the evil snake demon of chaos. He wanted to destroy the Egyptian pantheon."

"… He characterised everything that is 'isfet', or disorder, the opposite of 'Ma'at'."

"Ma'at is the Egyptian concept of order, life."

"I can see that, smartass."

"Set gets a bad rap from being jealous of Osiris and cutting his body up in thirteen pieces. Which, I guess, is understandable."

"That's weird."

"It gets lost in translation over thousands of years, Brandt."

"I guess so."

"Brandt, Luther, do you copy?" Benji's voice rang through their earpieces.

"Brandt here. What do you have for us?"

"I've been sending Luther snippets of the news."

"I've been getting them."

"And the targets just walked into the bar. 1700 hours, 26 minutes. Sundown, as the bartender said."

"Keep your eyes on them, Benj," Ethan's assuring voice pierced through. "You got this."

"Thanks, Ethan."

"We got some data on this 'Snake'."

"That guy might have been referring to the Egyptian snake demon god of chaos, Apep, or Apophis." 

"Really? Huh. Probably should've paid more attention in ancient history," Ethan laughed.

"So you're saying you never had an ancient mythology phase? Joking," Luther grinned to Brandt as he shook his head.

"Hold on, I'm getting breaking news on the telly." 

"_ It has been reported that many of the skeletal figures are congregating upon the ruins southeast of the city, 37 kilometres. _"

"Then that's where I'm going."

"Ethan, wait!"

"Benji, you stay at the bar. Keep your eyes on our targets."

"He doesn't have any of his gear!"

"He's probably going to come by and pick it up, Brandt."

"Well, then, I'm going to meet Benji at the bar."

"Don't blame me if you end up missing."

"Hah, funny."

—

Brandt sat down next to Benji at the same table they were at the other day. Benji sighed gratefully and pulled out his phone to play some mindless time-waster. Brandt ordered a round of beers for both of them and watched their targets carefully.

“This is Brandt to Ethan and Luther. 1700 hours, 40 minutes, I am in the bar with Benji. Our targets are at their table.”

“Confirming my position in the bar.”

“Good, good,” Ethan confirmed. “I’m going to to the ruins. 37 kilometres southeast.”

“Wh– Ethan, no!" Luther’s voice came through Ethan’s earpiece.

“I’m going. I need to get to the bottom of these… undead. Keep your eyes on the targets. ”

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"I supposed Ethan'll want you on intel."

"Why so, Brandt?"

"They turned off the television in the bar."

"Well, then."

"Wait, they did?" Benji looked up from his phone. "Ah, so they did."

Brandt kept glancing at his watch every five or so minutes. A barmaid came by with their beers.

"Anxious?"

"No, not really. Just keeping track of time."

"Sure. I swear to God, Ethan's gonna get himself hurt. Or killed." 

Benji scowled at him. "You say that about him every mission."

"Just being honest."

"Well, he didn't let me go with him," Luther added.

"You two, shush. Brandt and I have our targets to keep watch."

"Says you, playing… whatever game on your phone."

"Ssshhhhh." Benji slipped his phone into his pocket.

_ Scruffed man orders drinks. _ Brandt notes.

_ Cloaked figure approaches bar, sits next to young woman. _

_ Scruff goes to restroom. _

_ Benji is on his phone again. _

"Hey."

Brandt deletes the last note from his phone.

_ Cloak receives drinks, sits back down at table. _

_ Crows can be heard outside cawing. _

_ Scruff exits restroom, sits at table. _

_ Targets begin sipping on beverages. _

"You know you don't have to write every single thing they do down."

"Insurance, Benji."

_ Young woman approaches targets, gives them small object. _

"Any updates on your research?"

"Not much. Reports of sudden increase of graffiti reports. All of them either snakes, or skulls."

"The Snake."

"Actually… Luther? Could you do some more research into that Set character?"

"Got it."

"Thanks. Check back with me when you've got something."

For the next hour or so, Brandt noted down every single action of the cloaked man and his companion.

"Alright, I have some stuff for you, Benji."

"Shoot."

"Set _ 'represented the desert and, by extension, the foreign lands beyond the desert. His glyph appears in the Egyptian words for “turmoil”, “confusion”, “illness”, “storm” and “rage”. He was considered to be very strong but dangerous, and strange.' _"

"Hmmm. We've been seeing strange happenings in the area. Anything else?"

"_ 'Despite the role he was given in the death of Osiris, Set was considered to be the defender of the sun god Ra. he protected the solar barque on its journey through the underworld (or the night sky) and fought the serpent Apep.' _"

"There it is."

"I got some more intel on Apep. _ 'According to one myth, Apep would hypnotise the sun god and all of his followers, except Set who would would repel the serpent by piercing his side with a great spear. In some texts, Apep would trap the boat of Ra in his massive coils (referred to as sandbanks) or cause the waters of the underworld to flood to overwhelm him.' _"

"Eugh," Brandt shuddered.

"_ 'Apep was known by many epithets, such as “the evil lizard”, “the encircler of the world”, “the enemy” and “the serpent of rebirth”' _ … oh, and _ 'Apep led an army of demons that preyed on the living and the dead.' _"

"That's… dark," Benji grimaced.

“But _ that’s _ our key.”

Suddenly, static cut out through comms.

"Fuck! What was that?" Brandt winces from the auditory pain they'd just been struck with.

"I don't know! Luther, do you copy? Luther?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. Ethan?"

No response.

Brandt and Benji ran out of the bar and into the street.

"Ethan!" Benji cried out.

—

"Ethan! Oh, God, where are you, Ethan?" Benji's voice rang out against the large ceremonial hall. He ran his shaky hand through his frazzled hair.

"Well, this was certainly a mission I didn't expect to turn haywire," Brandt coughed out.

"As much as it's appreciated, this isn't the time," Luther shook his head, checking how many bullets he had left in his pistol. "Plus, I think _ every _ mission we've been on lately has gone haywire."

Benji pushed Luther's gun down, pulling out a pair of gloves. "This place looks ancient. A bullet could bring the whole thing down on top of us." 

Luther, Brandt and Benji, all exasperated, bone dust and ancient sand caught in their hair and clothes. From what little light trickled through the ceiling, a small gathering of the formerly living surrounded an altar. Was it too late?

"HEY, BONEHEADS!" Brandt shouted out, his voice reverberating against the sandstone walls.

All of the undead's heads turned sharply to face them, collectively snarling at the agents.

"Nice work, analyst," Luther jabbed Brandt in the side.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a legion of more undead rose from the sand.

"Well, it's now or never." Benji cracked his knuckles and started beating down each walking corpse one by one.

In the midst of the chaos, Ethan's voice rang out sharply in their ears. "Let... go of me!" 

"Ethan!"

He only responded with a piercing scream of pain.

"We need to get to Ethan!" Luther called out, fighting off three undead simultaneously.

"I'm working on it!" Benji called back.

The force of the corpses were unrelenting. Despite having very little muscle structures left and having bones that could crumble so easily, a horde of them against the three was like trying to punch through a wall made of marble.

"We're... fuck... on our way!" Brandt cried out against the increasingly loud shambling bodies.

After the fall of the last wave of bodies, Luther, Brandt, and Benji finally make it to the altar where Ethan's body laid, tired and coughing from all of the bone dust.

"Ethan, no…" Benji crumbled at the altar's side, holding tightly to Ethan's hand.

Luther took off his hat and held it to his chest. 

Brandt carefully toed around the altar, carefully examining Ethan's body. 

"Benj…" he coughed weakly.

"Ethan, I'm here. It's okay," Benji glanced to Brandt.

Brandt shook his head. "He's not going to make it," he whispered.

Ethan screamed in pain again. "Please… make it stop…"

"His skin is rotting, his major organs removed. He's barely alive."

Benji placed his hand over where Ethan's heart was… or used to be. His breath quivered, tearing up.

"**Calm, companions of Ethan Hunt.**"

Brandt snapped around, pointing his pistol at the source of the voice. "You! From the bar!"

"**I am not your enemy.**"

"Then explain your behaviors! And the crows!"

"I have been seeking the same answers you seek." He lowered his hood, revealing his sand-dusted brown hair, rune-marked skin, and split pupils. "**I am Set, god of chaos. He has done well.**"

"E-Ethan?"

"**Yes. He has served Ma'at well, driven back the forces of isfet and the Snake. Thank you for eliminating the undead servants of my enemy.**"

"C-can you do anything about Ethan?" Luther hovered around Ethan's body.

"**I dare not meddle between life and death, dear friend of Ethan.**"

"P-please… I love him…" Benji whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

Set's companion whispered something inaudible into his ear.

"**Mm… Fine.**" His markings faded, and he approached the altar. "I understand that even love can stop the cycle of life and death."

The bearded man approached, " I'm Chris. This is my partner, Nick. He's the human vessel of Set."

"Nick, or Set, whichever. Ethan means everything to us. Benji most of all. There must be something you can do," Luther inquired, placing his hat on the altar.

"**There is. But it has been a long time.**"

"Come on, big guy," Chris gently jabbed Nick in the side.

"Mmm… Very well then. I’m going to ask you guys to step aside from the body while Set does his thing."

Chris lifted Benji up, holding him as support. Brandt and Luther joined Chris and Benji off to the side.

“**May his ka return to his body, for his work upon this earth is incomplete. The hands of the Snake have taken him too early. O Osiris, deliver this protector of Ma’at’s spirit back into his form. May his wounds heal, by the power of Anubis. May Ra’s light shine upon the ground he steps.**”

Benji covered his eyes, afraid of what would happen.

Nick, or Set in Nick's body, held out his arms over Ethan's corpse, hoping the gods would listen to his request.

Nothing.

“**I ask you again, lords of the Duat. Bring this mortal’s soul back into his body, so that he may yet live again!**” Set’s deep, ethereal voice thundered forth, shaking some sand down from the hall’s columns.

More silence.

Nick stepped away from the altar, and turned to Chris and Benji and bowed. “**I am sorry, beloved of Ethan. He who is lord of the Duat will not return his ka.**”

Benji crumbled into the sand.

“Are you sure you asked extra hard?” Chris whispered to Nick, letting Luther and Brandt come to Benji’s side and comfort him.

“We did.”

“DId you try through the sheer force of your own will?”

“I don’t want to do that again, Vail.”

“Come on. I know you were him when you had to shoot me.”

“… Fine. Ethan’s friends, may I try one more thing?”

“What is it?” Brandt asked firmly. “It better work, or I’m calling your fellow ‘gods’ phony.”

Nick sighed, “Sheer force of will.” 

Brandt simply shook his head. “Yeah, sure, I guess.”

Nick climbed onto the altar and splayed out Ethan’s arms, then placing his hands on his chest, or what still remains of it. He focused entirely on Ethan, despite not knowing him at all. He knew the loss Benji felt for him. He felt the same for Chris, and every time he saw hallucinations of him. He let his hands squish into his ribcage, rotting blood squelching around his fingers. “I’m so sorry for this,” he whispered under his breath. 

…

…

…

Nothing.

Nick kneeled down to Benji, “I’m so, so sorry. We’ll give him his proper burial rites.”

“N-no, no. I have to take him back to the States,” Benji stuttered.

“Please know that we will be your side. **The lord of the storms watches.**”

“We’ll continue to seek out the fiends who rose these bastard zombies and avenge your… friend,” Vail added, taking Nick’s hand in his.

Brandt looked up from the cowering Benji. “They’re gone. Like dust.”

Luther shook his head, “Not now, Brandt.”

—

A knock came through his apartment door. “Mr. Dunn…?”

"Who is it– Oh… Nick? Chris?"

Chris nodded. "We… wanted to personally come by and visit you, before… we get busy again."

"O-oh, of course. Come in. Sorry that it's small and a mess. It's been… difficult."

"I can understand. There are many mysteries this world still has for us humans," Nick sat down, holding Chris' hand tightly.

"Luther and I have been… doing research."

"About what?"

"Your enemy. The Snake."

Nick's pupils split briefly, and his hands began to tremble. Chris gently shushed him, holding his hands tight around Nick's.

"We've done a bit of research. I have to do this for Ethan. Let me help you track them down."

"I don't know about that, Mr. Dunn–"

"Benji. Call me Benji."

"–Benji. I really don't know."

"**No. Let them help us.**"

"Set, are you sure?" Chris' eyebrows raised.

"**This one has had to face the loss of his beloved. He has the strength. As well as the one you know as Luther.**"

"L-Luther? You want him too?"

"**Ethan… I can see he had a deep connection to Luther. You two can help us rid this realm of the enemy.**"

"B-but… he'll come back. That's what our research said."

"I'd rather you and your organisation mourn fully. I don't know what Set's going on about," Nick shook his head, clearing Set's thoughts briefly.

"**Then you and your friend Luther will help protect this earth, as once Ethan did. And perhaps, we will find a way to return him to this realm… and by your side, dear Benjamin,** " Nick, or Set, stood up and bowed. " **Let your masters know you are organising a private long-term mission, then come find us.**"

"W-where, might I ask?"

“**You will know,** " Set smiled. " **Now, Vail, my dear, let us depart. We must make preparations.**"

"O-of course."

Benji was left in his apartment room alone, spare with a trail of sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone in the Benthan Discord, but especially [Nancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon) for enabling me, and she and [Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93) for the TCRMCU.
> 
> Source of quoted material about Set [here](https://ancientegyptonline.co.uk/set/), and about Apep [here](https://ancientegyptonline.co.uk/apep/).


End file.
